


He’s in love!

by c_heesecak_e



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Crushes, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_heesecak_e/pseuds/c_heesecak_e
Summary: It’s not that Ashe doesn’t appreciate Dimitri’s help—far from it. It’s just that his heart can’t help but skip a beat whenever Dimitri speaks.Wherein Ashe’s roommate Dimitri helps him practice his lines.Written for dimiasheweek2020
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	He’s in love!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who did this in her online classes and 11 Pm because she forgot dimiashe week was today?

“ASHE!”

Annette tumbles into the room, a flurry of smiles and sunshine.

“THE RESULTS ARE OUT!”

Before he could get a word in, Annette was already dragging him by the arm to the theatre class’s noticeboard. 

“Ooh, I’m so excited! Do you think I got the role? Oh no, now I’m nervous...”

“There’s no need to worry,” Ashe winces as Annette’s clenches his arm even stronger, “your audition was really good.”

“If anything  _ I _ should be the one worried... I really messed up the last parts...”

This year, Garreg Mach Theatre Club decided to do, “The Little Mermaid,” for their annual stage play. The two made a  blood pact on auditioning for the lead roles together (“if you won’t do it  _ with me _ , I won’t do it  _ at all _ ”), despite the fact that it was only their second year in the club. 

Annette, of course, gave a stellar performance. She had a melodious voice and was naturally lively, she was the perfect Ariel. Not to mention the red hair. Ashe on the other hand, completely fell apart in the later half of his auditions.

He’d never admit it, but it was the sudden appearance of a certain blonde prince that flustered him into getting so tongue tied. Of course, Prince Dimitri probably wasn’t there to see  _ him _ specifically—the prince probably came to offer support for Sylvain and Felix, he surely didn’t mean to accidentally distract Ashe. But can you really blame him for getting distracted? Prince Dimitri, with his intense, beautiful sapphire eyes and charming smile... 

_ Wait, what? _

Annette continues to pull him along the hallways and down staircases, until they run into a throng of people gathering before the theatre classroom. He didn’t notice it before, but Ashe can feel his heart thundering in anticipation. Honestly, he won’t be surprised if he didn’t get the role—there were a lot of really wonderful performances from the other club members—but that doesn’t still his beating heart in any way. 

Ashe and Annette shoulder their way up front (“sorry, excuse me, coming through, sorry”). With each step, Annette’s already iron grip starts to seriously cut off the blood flow to his arms.

“Oh... my gosh.”

Annette’s arms fall to her sides, her eyes like saucers and her mouth agape.

ARIEL: Annette Fantine Dominic

FLOUNDER: Ashe Ubert

Huh. He didn’t actually expect to get a role. 

PRINCE ERIC: Felix Hugo Fraldarius 

Ashe glances at Annette, who’s still a bit shocked. She hadn’t realized yet who the role of the prince went to. He still has no idea why she dislikes Felix so much... something about, “ _ steaks and cakes _ ,” apparently, whatever that means.

“Ashe, Annette!”

Oh no.

“Sylvain told me you both got casted in the play! Congratulations!”

Ashe turns around, coming face to face with none other than a beaming Dimitri and slightly smiling Dedue. 

“Ah, your highness!” He stumbles over his words (again), “t-thank you!”

His Highness’s face falls. He looks like a kicked puppy and  _ oh god did he just compare the prince of Faerghus to a puppy? _

“Ashe, haven’t I told you to just call me Dimitri. I am merely a student, just as you are. There’s no need for such formalities, especially since I’m your roommate.”

“Sorry, your Dimitriness—I mean, Dimitri,” Ashe wants to kick himself now. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

_ Please just leave before I embarrass myself further. _

Dimitri laughs, the sound like bells. “There’s no need to apologize so much, Ashe. You’ve done nothing wrong. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off to my next class. I’ll see you again later.”

_ Good, please go so I can bury myself in a hole. _

“So,” Annette’s face is much more devilish than Ashe’d like it to be. “Prince Dimitri, huh?”

“I’m leaving.”

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

It’d been two months since the roles were announced. With rehearsals nearly every day, Ashe is kinda glad he wasn’t given a major role. Annette doesn’t seem at all bothered about the grueling work, she’d always been a hard worker. Either way, he should probably ask Mercedes to make sure Annette doesn’t tire herself out.

Ashe makes sure to practice outside of rehearsal too. In class, scribbling lines into his notebook, at lunch, with Annette, Mercedes and Dedue helping out, and in his room.Or at least, whenever Dimitri isn’t in there. He’s much too embarrassed to recite his lines with the prince around.

And yet…

“What if home isn’t the place where you were born?”

Dimitri sits cross-legged on the floor in front of Ashe, holding a copy of the script. 

“What if it’s a place you have to discover for yourself?” He recites, in a high pitched, overly melodious voice that Ashe is trying his damndest not to laugh at.

Ashe replies, without missing a beat, “I’d miss you if you were gone.”

“You would?” Dimitri responds in a lilting tone, and Ashe tries not to succumb into a fit of laughter.

_ How did it end up like this? Well… _

“Professor Manuela says I need to act more flustered, whatever that means.”

“Well, the script does hint that Flounder has a crush on Ariel. Didn’t even notice that when I watched the movie.” 

“Bet it’d be easy for you to act like that if Dimitri was playing Ariel huh?”

“Annette!”

Later that day, Ashe sat in his room, writing a letter of complaint to vice principal Seteth on why Dimitri should have his own room, or at least, have a different roommate. So far, the contents are: 

_ Reasons why I should not share a room with prince Dimitri: _

  * _I cannot hold a conversation with the prince. I feel so awkward whenever I try._


  * Prince Dimitri is too handsome to look at directly. It makes me have heart palpitations. Not very good for my health.


  * I have no right to be rooming with royalty, seeing as I’m only in Garreg Mach because of a scholarship granted by Lord Lonato. (Absolutely not true)



_ The problem with having the literal prince of the country as your roommate is that he’s honest to god so... princely. Dimitri is so polite and proper, and no matter what he’s doing he carries himself with an air of elegance, even when his raw strength hits and he accidentally snaps metal cutlery in half! (It’s ok though. He always replaces them, and apologizes all the while) _

Ashe continued to write the draft for his letter, when Dimitri came back to their room, much earlier than usual.

“Ashe!” his smile is so bright...“I am here to help you practice for the show!”

_ What. _

“Annette told me you needed a partner to help you practice.” 

Huh. He never said that… 

“I’d be happy to help!”

_ Oh Seiros. Annie. What the hell did you tell him? _

And that’s why Ashe is currently sitting and suppressing his giggles across an equally amused Dimitri, who is pretending to be a Disney princess, and actually doing a pretty good job at it.

And yet… he can’t help but feel a little nervous.

It’s not that Ashe doesn’t appreciate Dimitri’s help— far from it! After all, it’s true that he did need a partner to help him. It’s just that his heart can’t help but skip a beat whenever Dimitri speaks, even if it’s in his high pitched princess voice. 

And… he can’t help but be distracted by Dimitri’s looks either. 

Were his eyes always such a clear blue? Did he always have that slight dimple when he smiled? His jawline is much sharper than Ashe remembers. His nose too. He looks like a marble statue brought to life.

Dimitri was always so kind to him too… so captivating and dreamy… never prejudiced, never rude… he was just like the princes and knights in those fairytales he used to love as a child...

_ Wait.  _

Does he have a  _ crush _ on Dimitri? 

“Ashe? Ashe?” Dimitri looks at him with concern. Oh, how ridiculous he must look right now! Flushed red from head to toe. “If you aren’t feeling well, we can always continue again tomorrow. You mustn’t overwork yourself.”

“Ah… I suppose I could use a break,” Ashe looks down, an embarrassed smile on his face. Hastily, he adds, “thank you so much for your help, your highness!” 

“Go get some rest, Ashe. I’ll make you a cup of tea as well. Your favorite is mint is it not? It’s also good for your voice, now that I think of it.”

“It-It is. How did you know? About it being my favorite, I mean.”

Oh Seiros, if lord Lonato were here he’d disown Ashe right on the spot. (He wouldn’t)

“Dedue told me. I wanted to know more about you.” Dimitri looked away sheepishly. 

_ He wanted to know more about me? _

“You always seemed on edge whenever we speak, so I wanted to find a way so you’d be more comfortable around me. I didn’t mean any disrespect to your privacy.”

“No!” Ashe blurted out. He looks at the floor, and in a softer voice, he continued, “No it’s. It’s alright.” 

“I’ll go make you some tea now,” Dimitri says, standing at the door frame. For some reason, his face starts to flush. “Maybe after that we can… try to get to know each other better?”

_ Get to know… each other better? _

“Oh uh, sure!” 

“That’s great! I’ll… I'll be back with your tea.”

Ashe stares at the door as it closes. 

He definitely, 100%, undoubtedly has a crush on prince Dimitri, the real life equivalent to a Disney prince. Who he sees. Everyday. Because they are roommates. 

Ashe gazes forlornly at his script.

“Now I think I understand how Flounder feels.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
